Happy's Attempt at revenge
by Cyane2000
Summary: Happy read something he wasn't supposed to. Lucy is furious, so took his fish away. He plans revenge in a terrible way - for Lucy at least. What does it have to do with Erza? ErLu. Oneshot. I accidentally deleted the wrong story. Only happens to me :/


**Happy's attempt at Revenge**

 **Hey everyone, this is a short one-shot, to thank everybody that read or reviewed the last stories!**

 **Enjoy it, and I'm starting my first multiple chapter story soon (although school almost begins.. Oh well, who am I kidding, I don't really care)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Whoops, I accidentally deleted it, so here it is again! Are all the reviews gone now, too?**

Erza didn't want anything to do with this, honestly. She was just walking to the bakery to order 50 strawberry cakes, when Happy came flying. A seething Lucy stormed after him, probably because Happy dropped a fish on the Celestial Spirit Mage.

He tried to hide behind Erza, who just plucked him off her back and held him questioningly up. "What have you done, Happy?" Lucy reached the both of them but didn't dare anything now Titania was mixed up.

"I didn't do anything. Lucy was being real mean to me, Erza! She made me swear on my last fish that I wouldn't tell anything! She took my last fish!"

Erza sighed, her patience quickly diminishing. She tried to shake the image of 50 delicious strawberry cakes out of her head. But curiosity raised in the Requip Mage's head. "What did you promise not to tell?"

Lucy was freaking out now. She tried to grab Happy back, a move that just showed how desperate she was. Erza simply stopped her with one hand on Lucy's forehand, making the blonde squirm helpless.

A mean glint could be seen in Happy's cat eyes. His sneaky, sneaky mind developed a plan to get revenge on Lucy. "Lucy liiikes…"

Lucy was truly in berserker mode now. With fire surrounding her and a face she learned from Aquarius, she jumped away from Erza's hand and tried to steal Happy.

Erza was genuinely surprised at this. She stumbled backwards and let go of Happy, who didn't waste a second to save his life. He flew high up, somewhere Lucy couldn't get him.

Happy had a dilemma now. Would he risk the wrath of two women – one was Titania, the other KO'd Natsu minutes ago with a 'Lucy Kick' - and tell it? Or would he fly away and go fishing?

Then Happy remembered his last fish. It was a beautiful, big tuna and he'd saved it the entire day, in the hopes of sharing it with Carla. It almost made him sob. In that instant, his decision was made. Sweet revenge!

He looked down, Erza stood confused, clearly planning to go to the bottom of this and Lucy completely changed her attitude. "Come here, Neko-Neko. I have a fish for you!" It was scarier than usual.

"Erza, Lucy Liiiikes you!" He called out. Lucy lost all her temper and jumped higher than Happy would've held possible. He barely dodged it and waited for Erza's reaction.

The redhead shrugged. "Was that it? I like Lucy too, Happy." With that, she turned away to finally go to the bakery.

Happy sweatdropped. "No, I mean Lucy's…" He didn't get any further, due to a raging blonde who'd caught on to his tail. In complete fear, he attempted to flee, but dragged the blonde with him. This continued for several minutes, Happy flying and Lucy chasing him. Erza sighed again. As she was about to stop them both, Natsu arrived. "Happy? Where are you? I'm hungry!"

"Natsu. What is Lucy hiding from me?" Erza asked, unconsciously glaring at him.

"I don't know. I need Happy, I'm hungry." He prepared to dive in the 'fight' between Lucy and said Exceed. Erza stopped him. "Stay here." Natsu obliged, suddenly very pale.

Erza wanted to smash their heads together, but decided to just hold them apart. She couldn't afford much more time before the bakery closed.

"Lucy. Now I want a clear answer. What happened? Why did you attack Happy?" The Exceed was crying now, abused he tried to say something, but one glare from Erza stopped him.

"Natsu and Happy broke in my apartment and read my diary!" she shrieked, pointing accusingly at them. "Then they found out something embarrassing and were planning on telling you."

"That's a lie!" Natsu interfered. "You just Lucy Kicked me when I wanted to go fishing with Happy!"

"That might be true, but Happy was still planning on telling me! I had to do something!"

"She stole my fish." Happy whined.

"Stop! What is this secret you didn't want to tell me?" Erza asked.

Lucy looked away and blushed. Happy saw another chance on his revenge. "Lucy liiikes you!"

Erza released them both shocked. Now she understood the real meaning. She blushed too. "Natsu, Happy, go fishing or something. I need to talk to Lucy." The best friends didn't know how fast they should get out of there.

Lucy looked with only one eye open at Erza. The latter was smiling. Then she burst out laughing. After they were done, Erza took Lucy's hand and sat on a bench next to the riverside.

"You went that far to hide our relationship?" Erza asked surprised.

Lucy nodded, a little sad. "They found my diary of the time after the events at the Tower of Heaven, when I first had feelings for you. The book ended when we were all frozen at Tenroujima, so they don't know yet what happened between us at the Grand Magic Games."

Erza put a finger under Lucy's chin so the blonde would look at her. "But now they know about your feelings. What are we going to do about that?"

"I don't know. We can make them swear they'll never tell anyone, but…"

"That won't stop it forever."

Lucy nodded. "I don't know what to do then. But we'll stay together, right?"

Erza looked seriously in Lucy's eyes. "No matter what. I'm in love with you, Lucy Heartfilia. I won't ruin it for something so stupid."

Lucy smiled shyly. "Maybe we should tell them. About us, I mean."

Erza's eyebrows raised surprised. "Really? I thought you didn't want anybody to know."

Lucy leaned her head on Erza's shoulder, indulging in the safety and warmth it gave her. "I've thought about it. I always wanted everybody to know how happy I am with you; I was just afraid that they would reject us."

"They'd never do that." Erza said softly. She put an arm around Lucy and drew patterns on Lucy's shoulder.

"I know, but I still was afraid."

"Now you're not?"

Lucy sat up straight to look at Erza. "No. I realized that with you, I could overcome anything. You gave me strength." She said blushing. Erza simply leaned in and kissed her. It lasted for a couple of minutes and sent them both to heaven.

"Let's do it." Erza grinned. Lucy trembled insecure. "Do we have to do it _now_? Tomorrow is a better timing, or next week maybe."

Erza kept on grinning. Evilly, some may have thought. "Nope. Come on, let's go to the guild."

Lucy shook in fear as Erza dragged her back to the guild hall. Time to face it head-on, like Erza, the blonde thought, trying to regain her courage.

Who would've thought Happy's attempt at revenge would work out this way?

 **The End**

 **Please Review?**


End file.
